


I'm Jungwoo, I think you're cute.

by celairiel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Jungwoo, Wet Yukhei, coffee shop!AU, matchmaker yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celairiel/pseuds/celairiel
Summary: jungwoo was moping about not being able to take a sick day, until the rain blew in a beautiful man who took his mind off things.





	I'm Jungwoo, I think you're cute.

Sick of sifting through coffee beans. Sick of the snotty customers that would come through the doors and order a drink that contained 20+ ingredients. Sick of washing the same leaky blender that his manager had refused to replace when it first broke down. Sick of how his day was going. Actually, Jungwoo was just sick. He had a cold. The winter months were finally setting in and he’d caught the brunt of it, his nose was clogged and his head pounded, yet his manager still wouldn’t allow him even one day off.

“This sucks,” Yuta sighed from behind him before flopping on the counter to Jungwoo’s right, ‘it’s as if all of the cute boys and girls have dropped from the face of the earth today.” Though he couldn’t say he paid much attention over the marching band rehearsing inside of his skull, he had noticed a strange lack of flirtatious comments coming from Yuta’s lips that morning. He hadn’t even had the usual pick up lines practiced on him, Yuta deeming him too ill to perform a Jung-wooing. “Seriously, it’s as if the weather wasn’t bad enough, where’s all the eye candy, man.”

Jungwoo giggled to himself, adjusting his facemask while wiping the worktop clean for the hundredth time that day. Yuta had a bad habit of making a move on every attractive person that waltzed into their little café, doing what he could to prolong conversation and produce as little work as possible. It had been brought up a few times by the boss, though there’s nothing he would ever do about it seeing as though the man had created a decent following of loyal customers that keep coming back to see him.

Today was different, however, aside from the morning rush of commuters, there had been hardly a customer in sight, the heavy downpour on the outside no doubt being the culprit. It hadn’t rained like this in a long time, Jungwoo thought, as the water, like giant tears violently thrashed against the window panes. Painfully reminding him of his lack of umbrella. If he wasn’t at work he would like to think he would be snuggled up in bed right now, 4 hours in to a Netflix marathon, painkillers and hot chocolate soothing his burning fever. Yet, here he was. Forced to clean mugs and listen to Yuta’s incessant whining while the storm outside brew more than the miniscule amount of coffee they had sold that day.  

“Jungwoo,” Yuta turned to look at the boy, “go and stand at the other end of the shop and blow me a kiss please, I need it.”

Before Jungwoo could protest, the distinct chime of the doorbell rang, indicating a new presence in the shop. Sopping wet and over six feet tall, the unknown man rushed through the entrance in a hurry, his drenched figure a clear indicator that he had forgotten to pack at least a coat before leaving that morning. Jungwoo almost pitied him before remembering he was to walk home that evening with the absence of said item, also.

Yuta, on the other hand, seemed to be delighted, not only had this soaking stranger never visited the shop before, he also happened to be extremely good looking. Had Yuta had a type, new face over here would certainly epitomise it.

The only thing was, he fit Jungwoo’s too.

In fact, it was taking him aback, how mesmerising this guy was now that he got a proper look at him. Tendrils of soft, golden hair clung to his forehead as pearls of water made their way to the ground. Shirt, navy as it clung to his limber body, yet flashes of royal blue where he had managed to stay dry. Jeans that were sticking to his legs from the rain, highlighting his beautifully sculpted thighs and Jungwoo found himself staring.

Quite unsure of whether it was his fever that was painting his face a deep burgundy, or something else entirely, he thought it best to quickly distract himself with a futile attempt of fixing that hellsent broken blender.

“Hi! Welcome to Neo Coffee Time, how may I help beautiful?” Yuta gushed, jumping at the opportunity for human interaction, creating a pang in Jungwoo’s chest. Of course Yuta would get there before him, the man practically had a PhD in romance.

“Huh? Oh! Sorry I hadn’t even thought that far, I was in such a rush to get out of the rain I didn’t even look to see which building I entered… um… coffee… what’s good?” The deep rasp of his voice caught Jungwoo’s attention further. Pitch, like soft caramel spinning throughout his mind. Tone, like fairy dust that tickled his senses. Sweet sounds, not unlike the aroma of sakura in the spring and the pollen that sailed through the air, up his nose. Up his nose and…

 ** _Achoo!_** Jungwoo spluttered, silently thanking Yuta for giving him a mask to wear that day, minimising any unwanted, germ-infested spatter.

“B-Bless you!” The honey infused voice called through shivers.

Jungwoo cringed internally for having been so loud, face this time red from embarrassment as he turned to express his thanks.

“Oh _wow_ , bless me.”

Yuta looked almost as shocked as Jungwoo felt and if he hadn’t been so flabbergasted by the unexpected compliment, he surely would’ve snapped a picture of his colleague’s face. Their reactions, however, seemed only to panic the comment giver as he stuttered to regain composure in realisation of what he had just blurted out.

“Ohhhh my god what am I saying, that was too much right? Too soon, sorry I just- you’re cute and I- man I’m making things so much worse, why can’t i just shut up-”

“I’d recommend the lemon honey tea, it’s bittersweetness never fails to warm you up, especially if you’ve been caught in the rain…” Jungwoo spoke softly, lowering his mask to smile at the boy who seemed to find comfort in his interruption. After the model-like man responded to the suggestion with a small nod of affirmation, Jungwoo busied himself to find a pen. “Can I take a name?” He asked, slowly taking Yuta’s place, sharpie in hand.

“How about your boyfriend?” The man whispered, stopping the flow of Jungwoo’s wrist midway. Gauging his reaction, said man speedily followed with, “I mean Yukhei- no, Lucas- no, Xuxi- I don’t even know anymore I’m so flustered- you weren’t supposed to hear that- that was so bad- you only just rescued me from that mishap earlier too- ohhhhh my god you might even have a boyfriend that would be so embarrassing for me could you imagine-”

“He’s single.” Yuta wheezed from behind Jungwoo’s back, clearly finding the whole situation highly amusing, particularly since his work buddy is no better at flirting that the puddle of- well, _puddle_ opposite them.

“Yes,” Jungwoo blushed, “I’m single…” Finishing to scribe the remaining cursive on the, off white, of the paper cup, he handed it to Yuta who proceeded to brew the beverage.

Beet red, he swiftly headed to the backroom, fanning himself. This was so _not_ what usually happened, why wasn’t he flirting with Yuta? This man could literally be a Greek god and he finds _Jungwoo_ attractive enough to stumble over his words? This is insane.

As the thoughts continued to swirl, Jungwoo carried on searching until he found what he was looking for. Before heading back out, he paused for resolve. There was no way he would let himself get too worked up over this or his migraine would surely not thank him later.

Yukhei sat twiddling his thumbs on a stool in front of the counter. He hadn’t left yet, Jungwoo thought, good. Pulling up beside him, he plopped the fresh linen into the boy’s lap.

“We uh, keep clean shirts here in case we spill coffee on ourselves, you should get changed or you’ll get ill. I brought you a towel too, so make sure you dry off as much as possible.” He muttered bashfully.

If Jungwoo had thought this man was attractive before, he had no idea of what was to come. How could someone so beautiful could be so… cute. Catching himself gazing intently he sat, mesmerised at how Yukhei’s copper irises lit up at the thoughtful gesture, long frame filling with glee. He so strikingly resembled a puppy that, had he ears and a tail they would no doubt be wagging wildly.

“I must’ve died in that rain because you really are an angel,” Yukhei cried, gripping the dry fabric in his hands tightly, “surely this means you must give me the kiss of life and bring me back to earth.”

Jungwoo had no idea how to control the beating of his heart, how could a man he had just met create a tempo so vigorous? Perhaps it was his lack of experience in this field, or maybe he just wasn’t used to being thrown a compliment. Though, it was most likely the fuzzy feeling of being desired by someone so stunning, especially when he so was bunged up with flu.

Oh yeah, flu. His facemask grew ever heavier around his neck, head regaining it’s former stuffiness. He had to remind himself that he was poorly and he couldn’t bring himself to be selfish enough to pass his bug on. Not to someone so sweet.

“I’m sure Angel’s don’t catch colds.” Jungwoo laughed dejectedly, not expecting a eager hand to be placed in his.

“I’m in hell then,” Yukhei hurried, “and you’re and Incubus about to steal my soul with your beauty.”

Interjection replaced Jungwoo’s voice in the form of a cup. A paper cup and a Japanese man. Yuta gave Yukhei both his drink and his change, before shooting a fleeting glance at Jungwoo, who was sure he saw the inkling of a smirk pulling at the corners of his friend’s lips.

Following Yuta’s movements with suspicion, he clocked the drink that had been placed in front of the man next to him and that’s when he noticed. This wasn’t the cup he had originally written on.

Instead of Jungwoo’s neat loops, inked on the side of the paper mould was a somewhat messy scrawl that read,

**_Man with many names, I’m Jungwoo._**

**_I think you’re cute._ **

**_[Phone Number]_ **

He swore his head had never turned so fast. To his left, Yuta had quietly escaped through the break room, leaving only he and his new companion to occupy the parlour. It was then that he caught a glimpse of Yukhei’s beaming grin and Jungwoo’s hesitation melted away completely. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

“Hey, I um… I make a really mean chicken soup, like, _really_ mean- _mean in a good way of course!_ And I, uh, I’m sure it could kick your cold in the ass,” Yukhei mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, “if y’know, you wanted to try it that is…”

It was Jungwoo’s turn to mirror the smile on the tanned boy’s face, his body flushed with, sickness, yes, but also a newfound excitement. With nerves that ran from his head to his toes, a buzzing in his fingertips and a subtle warmth in his heart, he wasted no time in giving the hand in his a quick squeeze before replying,

“That sounds great beagle boy, I finish at 6.”

Upon changing and finishing his tea, Yukhei insisted that he must rush home to prepare this kickass soup. So, with butterflies behind his ribcage, Jungwoo waved goodbye to his, to-be, date, knowing very well that he would have to thank Yuta for this later.

 **13:26 [Unknown Number]: it’s xuxi, don’t worry i’ll make sure i remember to bring an umbrella when i come back!! see you at 6** **♥**

Yeah, he was _definitely_ going to have thank Yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> i Love this trio so much hhhh  
> (i also rate yuta/jungwoo so high man so expect some of that soon)  
> pls let me know if you like it, means a lot to hear what ppl have to say woohoo
> 
> my twitter is @seungkkwn if u wanna cry over nct (or svt) w/ me sometime ( つ･ω･)つ☆･ﾟ::ﾟ


End file.
